fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Zoomer3539's Top 116 Flipline Customers!
Hey guys! It's Speedo3539 and I will be ranking all of the customers in the Flipverse from least favorite to most favorite. Also, Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 is also starting his own "Ranked" lists, but I'm not copying him; I had this idea on my own and I thought I'd ask for his permission first. Also, please don't get angry when I say negative things about the customers... remember that this is just an opinion. I'd be happy to hear your opinions, though. So, I will be dividing the customers into eleven tiers: Worst, Forgettable, Boring, Decent, Okay, Nice, Good, Cool, Great, Awesome, and Best. Ready? Let's start off! (Skip and the other customers who debuted in Scooperia will not be on here. Amy is on here because she was confirmed to be in the game before I started this list, while Skip was confirmed after.) Tier 11 - Worst Characters (116-101) 'Number 116: Mayor Mallow '(Take one look at him. He looks like an egg and a Dr. Seuss character crossed. He's balding and has clumpy hair, and his cheeks are rosy. I know that he's supposed to resemble a marshmallow and be jovial and stuff, but it makes him look weird.) 'Number 115: Vicky '(Tracksuits don't work very well on obese people... it just makes me cringe. It's probably not a tracksuit, but it looks pretty bad. Thankfully, her Style B looks better, but she's got too much makeup, and she's kind of obsessed with it.) 'Number 114: Emmlette '(Yeah, I know... three obese characters in a row... so Emmlette is a play on the name Emma and the word "omelette." She looks more like a fat chicken if you ask me. And I know Flipline was trying to go for the "fancy elderly lady" type, and she has a cool color scheme, but I'm getting nothing but chicken.) 'Number 113: Chester '(Duck Dynasty all the way. He gets points for that, but other than that, he feels uninspired. The only things going for him are that he's pessimistic (nope), he tries to keep up on gossip (nope), and he's one of those superstitious people who believe that the end of the world is coming (nope).) 'Number 112: Cameo '(Okay, let's be honest. We were all hyped to see who the next character was for Papa's Pancakeria HD. But when I saw him, I was a bit disappointed. I really like his name and all, but the color scheme is a bit wacky and isn't pleasing to the eye. In my opinion, he'd be better off if he didn't represent caramel apples.) 'Number 111: Skyler '(Skyler looks like half steampunk half pilgrim (why doesn't she like Thanksgiving anywhere?) So yeah, there's not much I can say about her. The fact that she's a cosplayer is a plus, but other than that, she doesn't have much going for her. I can't seem to like her design...) 'Number 110: Mitch '(Mitch is the male chef in Papa's Taco Mia... and honestly, he's pretty ugly. The beard and the upside-down eyes ruin his design, and he has one of those 80s haircuts that kinda droop from the sides of your head that I've never been a fan of. His minigame has always been quite annoying to me, so that doesn't really help his case.) 'Number 109: Crystal '(It's been a while since the last obese character. Crystal's color scheme (I talk about that a lot, don't I?) is very relaxing to look at, cuz burgendy and blue are two of my favorite colors together. Her hair was the dealbreaker for me; maybe she could have had wavy hair. Also, Cannoli is so cute, especially in Crystal's Style B!) 'Number 108: Janana '(I don't like bananas... so that means that I'm not a big fan of Janana. I feel like dark skin and light/blonde hair don't work together well (Angie Yonaga being the exception). It's a nice callback to the popular enemy from When Sundaes Attack, but it's not a good look for a customer.) 'Number 107: Eduardo Romano '(He's supposed to look funny, and he does, so brownie points for Flipline. He's not ugly, but he's not very pleasant to look at. His romance with Olga is pretty adorable, though.) 'Number 106: Santa '(Not technically a Flipline character, and I still question the reason why he was included in Papa's Cupcakeria. Yeah, I know that it introduced holidays, but it wasn't the best idea to make him a Flipline character. He's very forgettable, too...) 'Number 105: Bertha '(She was a nice addition to the series in Papa's Hot Doggeria, but after that, I didn't really notice that she was there. No pun intended, she's just a black-and-white character. Same goes for Pinch Hitwell, but we'll get to him later.) 'Number 104: Conner '(I don't like basketball, but there's other reasons why I don't really like Conner. For one, he's a very basic and uninspired character. The afro is cool at first, but then you don't notice it anymore and he becomes very basic.) 'Number 103: Sue '(Ever since I first played Papa's Pizzeria, I didn't like Sue. She's always in a bad mood, and she rarely smiles; when she does, it's a half-baked smile. So I waited for her Flipdeck, which only worsened my opinion of her when it did come out.) 'Number 102: Mary '(Sue, then Mary... Mary Sue? Get it? Okay, so do any of you remember unlocking Mary in a gameria? Sometimes? Well, that's because she's always unlocked at later ranks, she rarely is unlocked with new ingredients, and she's very basic looking. The only thing I like about her is that she has two pugs, which is my personal favorite dog breed.) 'Number 101: Franco '(Last one of the Worst Tier... Franco's not exactly ugly, but he's very very dull... like that one guy from Imagination Movers who always wears beige. I don't remember anything from his Flipdeck off the top of my head... just him writing on paper and he works for some business. Yeah... dull.) Tier 10 - Forgettable Characters (100-91) 'Number 100: Gino Romano '(Let's be honest. We all loved the Romano Family Quartet until Scarlett and the Shakers came along, and then they were just kind of... forgotten. I mean, they all have the same color scheme, but they have unique differences. Gino here is known as the large Romano with a big mustache... and it's the exact same mustache as Papa Louie's.) 'Number 99: Zoe '(Yeah... I don't know what it is about the older customers that play music and how they're pretty forgettable. I mean, in When Burgers Attack, she's one of the few characters without a special skill, meaning that she's not used as much in the game. I guess that's one of the major reasons why she's pretty forgettable.) 'Number 98: Maggie '(Maggie is the female chef in Papa's Taco Mia. The first two chefs revealed, and they're both from Taco Mia... so you can guess which gameria was my least favorite. So yeah, she never really stood out to me. Anyone really involved with business and law aren't really my cup of tea... well, unless we're talking about Ace Attorney.) 'Number 97: Doan '(Just like Bertha, he's a black and white character, but I'm glad he got a red hoodie in his remake. Other than being a graphic designer and being a real-life character, Doan doesn't have that much going for him. Also, he hates Comic Sans, which won't do. xD) 'Number 96: Clair '(I'll be honest. I really like Clair, but I can't really give you a reason why except that she looks nice. According to her Flipdeck, she's a dedicated nurse who's related to Sasha. However, she never stood out to the majority of fans for some reason.) 'Number 95: Wally '(I feel like it's self-explanatory why Wally is this low on the list. In his Flipdeck, it says that he loves anchovy pizzas and... that's pretty much it. So he's the definition of a basic customer. Later, as Tony and Matt continued to create gamerias, it was revealed that Wally wears fishing gear... but fishing can seem boring to other people, so that didn't help his case much...) 'Number 94: Quinn '(As most of you know, Quinn and Jojo are the only two customers who have kept their title of "closer" ever since their appearance. But, we've always wondered when Quinn would ever stop being a closer... but she never did. And it bothered me because it seems like she's always be just a picky closer who just happens to do something with law/business.) 'Number 93: Georgito '(It's pretty funny how the short midget turned out to be the wealthy millionare... and I really like this customer. I wish people would appreciate him more, and that Flipline would stop making him out to be the "mascot of St. Paddy's Day." Just what I think.) 'Number 92: Ripley '(Yeah, I know Ripley's a new character and she should be popular, but I don't think that she is. At least, not to me. She looks like a ginger explorer version of Maggie, but for some reason, I just don't like her. It might be the fact that she debuted in a Taco Mia game, and that may just be me who doesn't like her. However, to me, Ripley is forgettable.) 'Number 91: Shannon '(She has a nice design, and I like the cool vibe she gives off... but she's pretty basic. For some reason, she was very popular in Papa's Next Chefs 2015. She beat Trishna, Tohru, and Julep, and if I had to choose, I'd say that all three girls would beat her. After this tournament, she just kinda disappeared. She lost to Lisa in 2016, and didn't show up in 2017.) Tier 9 - Boring Characters (90-81) 'Number 90: Sasha '(I can kind of get why Sasha's not so popular... I mean, her main gimmick is cheese, and people are just like, "Okay, a cheese-inspired character. Cool." Then people forgot about her. In her Flipdeck, it says that Sasha is a part of the debate team and the marching band, but that just feels like an easy way to make her seem interesting.) 'Number 89: Rhonda '(Okay, what can I say about Rhonda? I love the fact that Flipline added a Jacksmith customer, but they made her be in a relationship with Rico. They described it as "sharing a love for the open road and chili," which is a little too similar to Rico's character, so I'm gonna have to put her lower on the list.) 'Number 88: Lisa '(The inclusion of Lisa in When Sundaes Attack really surprised me since she didn't stand out that much to me, and I didn't really play as her that much... but I will say that it was cool that her weapon and her Style B had to do with running or aerobics, and that changed my opinion of her, but only by a little bit.) 'Number 87: Matt Neff '(The male chef of Papa's Sushiria. He's more basic than boring. Don't get me wrong, I love his design, especially his Style B, but compared to everyone else, Matt just seems kind of overlooked.) 'Number 86: Rita '(The female chef of Papa's Burgeria, the the first female chef ever in the Flipline series. All she does is make burgers and watch movies at the Sugarplex. It's a decent bio... but that's all I have to say about her. Think about this... her gimmick is watching movies.) 'Number 85: Nick '(According to his Flipdeck, he's that lovable idiot who always wears his gear everywhere he goes. I thought I should like him, but he just looked weird before his Bakeria clean-up. Seriously, his old orange vest looks like a 12-sided die.) 'Number 84: Tony '(We've gotten to see a glimpse of Tony's personality from his Flipdeck and his blog posts, so that's why he's above Matt. His design is nice, and I have mixed feelings about his hair constantly changing... but I feel like he's overshadowed by the other characters.) 'Number 83: Iggy '(In my opinion, a blend of Roy, Taylor, and Professor Fitz. It's a cool blend, but I don't like his design, especially the choice of mouth. And I wasn't buying his Comet Con outfit either, not to sound too harsh. He's never won one round in a PNC tournament, so that shows how popular he is compared to the others.) 'Number 82: Ivy '(I really like Ivy's design, and I love how her clothes remind me of doo-wop music. But... with her occupation being completely random, and her awful gameplay in When Sundaes Attack, and this random "Put Ivy in PNC2017" whining made me change my opinion of her...) 'Number 81: Cecilia '(The female chef in Papa's Bakeria. I feel like I'm supposed to like her, but her choice of color is a bit... lazy. Reminds me of Sabrina from KCP2017. I understand that she's an older customer, but still... she's a meh character for me.) Tier 8 - Decent Characters (80-71) 'Number 80: Edna '(She would be a lot lower on the list if it wasn't for her relationship with the X twins. I also like a lot of her orders from the sweet gamerias. Mint and chocolate are so great together!) 'Number 79: Cletus '(He's got a pretty decent design, but I lost a bit of respect for him once Flipline made him out to be the Easter Bunny spokesmodel.) 'Number 78: Rico '(Yep, I mentioned Rhonda and now here's Rico. He actually has a really great design, but I'm completely biased when I say that I don't like him. Sorry!) 'Number 77: Marty '(He was one of my favorite characters when I played Pizzeria, and he was even better in Burgeria, but when Taco Mia and Freezeria came out, I just kinda forgot about him. Thankfully he's a member of Scarlett and the Shakers... but he seems like the least-likely to be in a ska-punk band out of the four.) 'Number 76: Whiff '(Whiff and Mindy are one of my favorite ships in the Flipverse. His design is unique... but that doesn't mean that I like it. For one, his face makes him look brainless, which is a pretty overused stereotype for buff characters.) 'Number 75: Hank '(Yeah, he's a cop. And his Flipdeck is literally two sentences. Next.) 'Number 74: Xolo '(I was hyped when I saw his announcement picture for Wingeria, because it was at this moment that I knew that Flipline was going to be more than just a series of games; it would have families and friendships and even a story. But he looks very... strange. Xandra pulls off the crazy look better.) 'Number 73: Professor Fitz '(I don't like or dislike this character. He has a decent color scheme, and he's a good grandfather, but everytime I look at him, I just see your everyday mad scientist and ignore him. Lay off the Hyper Green.) 'Number 72: Pinch Hitwell '(Forget Carlo, forget Johnny... this is the TRUE Johnny we've all been waiting for. I mean, of course we'd get a baseball player in Hot Doggeria, so we weren't entirely excited to see this character appear. At least he's the only character who had constant outfit changes in the game.) 'Number 71: Julep '(She seems really graceful and beautiful... there's not much to say about her so I'll just say that she's the best decent character.) Tier 7 - Okay Characters (70-61) 'Number 70: Greg '(Wow, what can I say about Greg? He's been a pretty well-known character ever since the earlier Gamerias, and has even been a fan favorite for some. Greg has a nice design, and I like how he was the first kid customer in the series, or at least, the first one who resembles a kid.) 'Number 69: Alberto '(Always thought he was a bit strange until Freezeria released. I learned from Penny's Flipdeck that the two were dating, and I found it really cool that two workers could get their own story slash relationship. Also, that shirt is really cool, can I get one?) 'Number 68: Kenji '(Just thought Kenji was the strange wrestling Mitch-remake until I found out that he was a competitive eater. Sure, that's cool, but I wouldn't put him any higher than this.) 'Number 67: Mandi '(Yes, Mandi's higher than both Matt and Tony. Actually, my reason for this is quite personal, since she reminds me of my sister. She used to wear a bunch of shirts from Justice (yes, with owls on them) and when we played outside together, she said that her name was Mandy. So yeah, the inclusion of Mandi was great.) 'Number 66: Yippy '(Ah, yes, another kid customer. Ever since I saw her, I saw Yippy as the ray of sunshine of the game series; how could she not be? Even now, I always crack up at her shoes.) 'Number 65: Ember '(I don't know what you guys are saying, I never thought she was a guy. But anyways, Ember's pretty cool. She's got a sweet name, ginger hair (which is always a plus), and she's a great niece to Yippy.) 'Number 64: Timm '(That one fanart of Timm being struck by lightning is now canon in my eyes. I'll admit, the transformation from shy to nerdy to MJ was quite strange, but I actually like the new Timm. Also, the story with him and Quinn is quite amusing.) 'Number 63: Bruna Romano '(So, the Romanos. They all like music, they all wear similar clothing... the only way I can rank them now is by looks. Afraid I can't put Bruna any higher, so here.) 'Number 62: Johnny '(The lumberjack Johnny, in case you were wondering. So yeah, there's not much to say about him other than "he's a lumberjack" and "he's a closer." I find it strange that his clean up makes his eyes larger...?) 'Number 61: Sienna '(She's very pretty, and although most people seem to love her Flipdeck, I found it a tad disappointing, as we didn't find out Sienna's occupation. Not to mention that half of the Flipdeck was some sort of freeverse poem... well, I'm not complaining. Autumn's my favorite season too!) Tier 6 - Nice Characters (60-51) 'Number 60: Carlo Romano '(Here he is, my favorite Romano family member. If I could, I'd tie him with Bruna. But since he's gonna be a chef at the Scooperia, and now that his popularity has grown, I decided to put him above Bruna.) 'Number 59: Gremmie '(I found Gremmie to be quite interesting. His shirt changed from a frowny face to a meh face...? I get why Flipline would do that since Gremmie was no longer a Closer, but it still feels strange to wear a meh-face shirt. And of course, we all thought he was a girl at first. Now you know.) 'Number 58: Radlynn '(Okay, I'll be honest. I never noticed Radley's face on her shirt until now. And I noticed that she debuted in a game before Radley did, so does that mean that Radlynn was a walking preview for PL2:WBA? Something to think about. And it's cool how they made another Sarge Fan for another villain, but it just seemed uninspired at the time. She still looks cool though, and she has an... interesting story, to say the least.) 'Number 57: Xandra '(Remember when I said that the crazy-rainbow look didn't work for Xolo? Well it definitely works for Xandra, however, this is as far as I can put her. Although I will say that her inclusion in my Danganflipa series improved my opinion of Xandra.) 'Number 56: James '(For no reason in particular other than being normal, James was one of my early favorites, and I'd always play as him in Papa Louie 2. Again, for no reason in particular, I just don't find James as remarkable anymore. He's just kinda there in the series now.) 'Number 55: Steven '(Okay, this is my first KCP winner, right? Great. Well, I'm glad that a male character finally won the tournament, and recently, I've come to really appreciate his design. He really gives off an indie vibe which is perfect for Groovstock. He's also reminiscent of Alberto and Marty, which is cool.) 'Number 54: Kayla '(Okay, this is a character that I believe is very underrated. Looking back at all of her stats in Papa's Next Chefs tournaments (keep in mind that the last one at the moment is PNC2017), Kayla has only one ONE round. ONE round, out of SEVEN tournaments! She won against Nevada, who I also believe is extremely underrated. Kayla's new hairstyle is very beautiful, and I guess all that's left to say is, "Shine on, Kayla. Shine on." 'Number 53: Cherissa '(First thing you notice about this girl. That Pocahontas hair. She sure is one of the more beautiful customers in the series. I will say that she has a pleasing color scheme, but sadly, I lost interest in about a week. But she was good enough to stay in the Nice Characters tier.) 'Number 52: Kahuna '(Going back and looking at the comments on Kahuna's page, it seems like not many people like him. C'mon, he's got one of the best designs out of all of the customers, guys! He was one of my favorite closers in Freezeria, and a lot of people see him as mean while I see him as friendly. And I like his transition from a red to teal shirt, since I don't really like red that much.) 'Number 51: Wylan B '(Again, a majority of Flipline fans seem to dislike this character. It may be because I've spent about a year writing his character in my fanfiction, but he's begun to grow on me. I think that Wylan B was a very creative idea, and I'm glad Flipline made him. I'll admit, the lip ring gets on my nerves sometimes, but not all the time.) Tier 5 - Good Characters (50-41) 'Number 50: Mindy '(Mindy is one of those characters whose design started off as bad but it gradually became better as more Gamerias were released. In Pizzeria through Taco Mia, I had three main problems with her design. Her hair and eyebrow colors didn't match, her eyebrows were too thick (I wouldn't have a problem with that if they were the same color), and her eyeshadow looked messy. I'm glad they fixed this in Wingeria. I really like her color scheme, as well as her lightning bolt motif.) 'Number 49: Deano '(When referring to color and clothing, Deano's design is simple, but he stands out from the crowd. Probably because out of all of the Pastaria locals, he has a cool Italian feel. And I think it's hilarious how he's a whistler. You could call that breaking the mold, as Flipline would rather have most characters sing or play instruments.) 'Number 48: Austin '(Okay, so as you may know, there's either Austin haters, or Austin super fans who get angry at the Austin haters. And yes, I will admit that this fanbase has made me dislike Austin more than I do, but now that I think about it, he's really not all that bad. He's one of the best locals of Cheeseria.) 'Number 47: Chuck '(He's been a meh character for me from the start, but ever since he got a job at the Wingeria, I appreciated him more. He's a model, he plays video games with Taylor, he works at one of my favorite Gamerias in one of my favorite Flipverse cities, and I guarantee you if you find that one picture of Chuck wearing two pairs of glasses, you're gonna like him a little bit more.) 'Number 46: Robby '(He honestly looked like a twelve year old loser in Pizzeria. When he came back in Taco Mia, I was like, "What the heck happened to you?!" But I really like that Robby was... pirated... okay, you know what I mean. He made a nice closer and fit in even better with the atmosphere of Papa's Freezeria and Calypso Island. You don't know how hard it was for me not to include an "arr" joke in here.) 'Number 45: Kingsley '(Kingsley has been one of my favorites since Pizzeria. And although I will say that his design has improved over the years, and we've all come to love him thanks to the Customerpaloozas, I've gotta admit... I don't like him that much anymore. Kingsley is one of the few characters whose personality has been shown outside of a Flipdeck (in the blog posts). And sorry Flipline, I just didn't find Kingsley all that funny.) 'Number 44: Elle '(The second KCP character on my list! I'll be honest, I didn't expect Elle to win KCP'16 at all. I was thinking either Lana or Roxxane would win, but now that two years have passed, I've warmed up to Elle. I think her design is very pretty. And as for the Sushiria debutants, she is such a breath of fresh air among them. Emmlette, Koilee, and Wylan B's designs are very extravagant, while Vincent's design is on the border of basic and extravagant.) 'Number 43: Jojo '(The food critic himself. The addition of Jojo to Papa's Taco Mia was one of the best ideas of the series. Then again, I don't have much trouble with closers so I don't exactly hate them when they stop by, especially Jojo, since I pretty much always get the blue ribbon.) 'Number 42: Prudence '(Remember all of the fanart between Jojo and Prudence? I never understood that ship, but then again, the fanart is really good. I like her kind and gentle appearance, and she looks like a girl next door kind of girl. And she was the last person I expected to be the main customer for BavariaFest, but it really suits her!) 'Number 41: Olga '(My opinion of Olga has changed greatly. Usually obese customers don't look visually appealing, and I thought Olga just looked bland. But after reading her Flipdeck, I realized that Olga is really beautiful. And her relationship with Little Edoardo? Ship it like Fed-Ex.) Tier 4 - Cool Characters (40-31) 'Number 40: Joy '(In case you haven't seen the "Remaining Characters" section of this blog post, Joy and Ninjoy are technically two separate characters. Same goes with Moe and The Dynamoe. As for Joy, her appearance in Pizzeria To Go was extremely random, and I just didn't really like her at the time. Although I have to admit, the fanbase exploded with theories about Joy and it was fun to be a part of it all. So yes, now I respect Joy and the impact she made on the fanbase.) 'Number 39: Peggy '(I don't know why I like Peggy so much. I like her design, and I like her backstory. They're nothing special, but I appreciate them both. I think that she pulls off the country look well, unlike Cletus (which is also my opinion). I think Peggy's the reason why I liked Brandice so much in KCP17. In my opinion, Brandice should've gotten farther than she did. But yeah, Peggy's a cool character.) 'Number 38: Trishna '(My first impression of Trishna? Pretty neutral. Now, I've really come to like Trishna. Her design just shouts "fun," and her friendship with Prudence is great. Plus, I should add that I didn't like her glasses at first, but now they make her look adorkable.) 'Number 37: Hope '(Ah, the original KCP winner. As weird as it may sound, black and blue are my two favorite colors, so it's not strange that I like Hope.) 'Number 36: Brody '(Jeez, I love this man's design. Purple, blue, orange, and black are four colors that surprisingly work together. There's so much attention to detail on his bag; the sketchbook, the paintbrushes, the pockets... and let's not ignore the creativity of giving him socks for gloves. It was very interesting to learn that artists do that to keep their arms clean.) 'Number 35: Clover '(In Pizzeria, Clover looked like she was five. I didn't like her at the time. But then her Wingeria clean-up completely changed my mind. Her checkerboard theme blended in perfectly with the aesthetics of Starlight City. And then came her involvement with Scarlett and the Shakers, and presto, Clover's now an amazing character. I should add that I didn't like that she beat Tohru in the finals of PNC16, but I've warmed up to her since then.) 'Number 34: Hugo '(I wasn't expecting Hugo to be a DJ at all! And his DJ name is great: DJ Honeybuster. I'm a sucker for honey mustard, so obviously I'd like the name. My only problem with him is that his head looks like an actual melon. xD) 'Number 33: Perri '(Yes, I favor Koilee over Perri, but I don't hate Perri. She's a very unique character and I think she stands out in the crowd of Cheeseria locals. The wings on her hat, her grilled glasses, and her fingerless gloves are all unique design choices, and they're all great. Also, Tart is just plain amazing. Although it was a missed opportunity to name him "Winkle.") 'Number 32: Rudy '(Once again, black and blue are my favorite colors. He's the first customer in the series to rock a mohawk, which is cool. He's also the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to actually look like a punk rock star. Put together his awesome character design, the fact that he plays bass guitar, and his relationship with Scarlett, and you have yet another well-crafted character.) 'Number 31: Scarlett '(Yeah, even in a Top 116 list, Scarlett and Rudy are still side-by-side. Everything that I said about Rudy can be said about Scarlett, but the only reason that I put her above Rudy is because I have a thing for redheads.) Tier 3 - Great Characters (30-21) 'Number 30: Olivia '(Olivia's another character whose Flipdeck has made me appreciate them more. I honestly thought she existed just as a filler spot for the Pastaria locals, but she grew on me once I learned that she's a complete party animal. Party Subs rock!) 'Number 29: The Dynamoe '(I know we haven't seen much of The Dynamoe, but it was a clever idea to give Ninjoy a nemesis. And Moe was the last person I expected to be said nemesis, but now that I think about it, it kind of works. Moe was said to be a very nice person, just so he'd contrast with The Dynamoe. Well done, Flipline. Well done.) 'Number 28: Moe '(Yeah, The Dynamoe and Moe are back to back. No particular reason... it's just that with Ninjoy and Joy, we've thought of them as two different characters (well, sometimes) but with Moe and The Dynamoe, we learned right off the bat who The Dynamoe was, so I can't really distinguish the two apart. The only reason he's above his evil persona is because I like his design better.) 'Number 27: Taylor '(Gamers rule. He was one of my favorite characters when I was getting into the Gamerias. His design is very normal, but I like how he's kept that normal look throughout all the games and it morphed from normal guy to gamer guy. And if he didn't exist, we wouldn't have that gamer glove to put on our custom workers, so points for that.) 'Number 26: Yui '(Again, I'm bringing up the KCP winners again, so all I can do is talk about their color scheme and design. But I just happen to really like Yui's. She adds earthy to the list of adjectives describing Flipline characters, and her weapon in Papa Louie 3 was very creative, and yes, I'll admit she does look a bit like Robin Hood.) 'Number 25: Duke Gotcha '(I know we've already had a reporter customer like Shannon, but they took her character and multiplied it by six. (Megamind anyone?) His silver hair is great, the fact that he has a cheesy catchphrase is great, and purple and brown are lowkey two colors I like.) 'Number 24: Foodini '(The game show host is finally here! I will admit that I get annoyed by seeing him after every "day" asking "Wanna Play?" But I still like him as a character. He's mysterious, but fun-loving. And that pun game is on point, am I right?) 'Number 23: Big Pauly '(When you hear the word Flipline, Big Pauly should be one of the characters you think of. He's such an icon for the series; always ordering big meals and supplying us with pepper bombs. And of course his sticker GIF with his toupee... that's pure gold. Seriously, if you don't love Big Pauly, you aren't a true fan.) 'Number 22: Penny '(I don't know, she's just always been one of my favorites. She's just a beautiful character in general. Her relationship with Alberto is one of my favorites in the series. The fanarts of Penny and Alberto made by nonecansee are some of my favorite Flipline fanarts of all time.) 'Number 21: Wendy '(Again, Wendy has been a favorite of mine since the moment I saw her. She has a cool design, and she's reminiscent of Akari, especially because of her ponytail. She fits right in with the Maple Mountain atmosphere and a mechanic was a great idea for a customer occupation. Believe it or not, Wendy actually inspired one of my characters in my comic book I made in the fourth grade. Her name was actually Wendy and she was an inventor, but I guess that doesn't really matter now.) Tier 2 - Awesome Characters (20-11) 'Number 20: Captain Cori '(Captain Cori's an awesome addition to the Gameria series. Someone like her was a perfect addition to Papa's Freezeria, and she made a great closer. When I hear or read the words, "Papa's Freezeria," I usually think of Captain Cori, because in my eyes, she's such a staple for that game. Other games, not so much. I don't feel like she fits in with the atmospheres of the later Gamerias, which is why she sits at Number 20.) 'Number 19: Vincent '(Is this guy cool or what? His inclusion to Papa's Sushiria introduced the customer coupons to the series, and can I just say, that was a much-needed gimmick. I really like the cool vibes he gives off, especially with those orange shades. A customer associated with the postal service should've been introduced way earlier than Sushiria, but I'm glad he finally appeared.) 'Number 18: Boomer '(Just like Captain Cori for Freezeria, Boomer is the staple for Papa's Wingeria for me. Usually, I don't like it whenever someone becomes a "holiday spokesmodel," but Boomer's the only one who I can stand representing Starlight Jubilee. And a daredevil? Yes. Boomer's great, and she always will be one of my favorites.) 'Number 17: LePete '(If it hasn't been obvious to you by now, I love Luau LePunch. So I was ecstatic to see LePete make his debut in Pizzeria HD. I had been expecting a Luau Lepunch'd Sarge Fan type character at the time. And can we just appreciate the attention to detail on his design? The coconut shoes, the gummy worm sleeves, his fingerless gloves, and his star-shaped belt. Speaking of design, his Halloween outfit is one of my favorite alternate outfits in the entire series.) 'Number 16: Amy '(Last year's KCP was awful in my opinion. Most of the fan customers were poorly made, and others were just awful. There were two however that stood out to me in the right way. Brandice, and Amy. Sadly, Brandice lost in her second battle. But Amy was still going on strong, and as the tournament progressed, the outcome seemed pretty predictable. And you know what, I was fine with that! Amy definitely deserved to win. Her artistic design will surely add class and style to the cast, and although Mary has an artistic design, the two differ completely as Amy has such a pleasing color scheme and outfit. Also, people, she is not a Jojo ripoff. Y'all are just bitter.) 'Number 15: Indigo '(Wow. Never expected to like Indigo this much. She's like a blend of Mindy, Lisa, Scarlett, and Kayla; a blend that surprisingly works. And I can't wait to find out more about her character. If her design alone puts her at Number 15, her Flipdeck's gotta be good.) 'Number 14: Scooter '(My favorite tomboy of the series. I find it cool that Scooter's name was guessed before her debut. As for why I like Scooter, her cherry bomb theme was a unique and creative character choice, and she just gives off a cool, friendly, street vibe. She deserved to win PNC'14. But if she didn't, that's fine, too. Because Tohru would have had a better chance at winning PNC'17, where she'd be a chef for the Sushiria.) 'Number 13: Nevada '(Okay, let me start off by saying that Nevada is an underrated character. She's one of the most beautiful customers the Flipverse has to offer. Her feather hair clip, the golden blonde braids, her freckled face... this is an unpopular opinion but I think her glasses look kinda cute on her. And on top of that, she has a bubbly personality, AND she's a crafty island girl? Why do people not like this customer?) 'Number 12: Papa Louie '(Ah, yes, the main character. He's a great protagonist for When Pizzas Attack, and c'mon. Who doesn't get nostalgic when they play that game? Nostalgia's one of the main reasons why Papa Louie's up here. Another one is all of his outfits. He's pretty much the "good closer," since it's almost like he favors every holiday! He wears a bathing suit for Summer Luau, a white suit for Olga and Edoardo's wedding, a Christmas sweater for Christmas, and a mummy costume for Halloween! One last reason: if he didn't exist, neither would this series. Thanks, Papa Louie. You the man.) 'Number 11: Willow '(I've just always seemed to like goth characters in fiction. First it was Vanessa from Phineas and Ferb, and then Gwen from Total Drama. Then Willow was introduced, and I fell in love with her. Believe it or not, a goth girl serves as the breath of fresh air in Hot Doggeria. We have an umpire, a baseball player with ever-changing outfits, a competitive eater, a radish enthusiast, and a wacky-looking reporter. And her Flipdeck came out, and we learn that she's actually a really nice person who loves books? That just made me love her even more. And Jackie's one of my favortie Flipline pets.) Tier 1 - Best Characters (10-1) 'Number 10: Cooper '(I like to think of Cooper as the original customer, since he was the tutorial customer for Papa's Pizzeria. In fact, he takes the title of first again, because he was the first male customer to win Papa's Next Chefs. And I'm glad he did, with Prudence no less, because that meant that Cookie would be introduced. Cooper's job adds a lot to his character when you think about it, because his Flipdeck says that he always brings back waffles for his brother. But you're probably thinking that he could do the same thing if he worked at another restaurant. But making a whole stack of waffles, adding chocolate chips, and bringing it home without it spilling in the car takes a lot of dedication, and it shows how much Cooper loves his brother. Bet you've never thought about that! Cooper, you're amazing.) 'Number 9: Roy '(Yep, our favorite Flipline loveable goofball. He was the first-ever worker for any Flipline game (Pizzeria), and I don't know anyone who hates him. Roy is actually a very developed character. He started off as wimpy and cowardly, but he became more positive and confident as you progress in Papa's Pizzeria. In fact, he's the only worker to have character development from the start to the end. His one drawback is that he reminds me a lot of Cooper for some reason; I practically see them as the same people with different names. Character development is the only reason he beats Cooper.) 'Number 8: Ninjoy '(Guess we've got all the main characters out of the way now (pretty much Papa Louie and his family). If you remember, Joy was alllllll the way back at number 40. Now here she is at number 8. Why is that? Because when I saw her silhouette in the customers tab of Papa's Freezeria, I was eager to find out who she was. It gave me something to aim for when playing the game. That, and of course that feud with my sister to see who could beat the game first. Keep in mind that I didn't know about the wiki at this time. When I finally unlocked Ninjoy, she surprised me. A ninja... in a Papa Louie game?! I was sold; Ninjoy quickly became a favorite for me.) 'Number 7: Akari '(I have no particular reason for her placement, but who wouldn't like this girl? She's a classic case of "I'm a boring thing by day, but an awesome thing by night." Bikers are awesome, and so are leather jackets. She's a beautiful character, and she does have a lot of cool fanart. Speaking of fanart, another one of my all-time favorite Flipline fanarts is that of Akari on Rainbow Road. That said, get Akari the win for the next PNC tournament! She deserves it.) 'Number 6: Hacky Zak '(One of the most creative things Flipline's ever created was this character. Hacky Zak. His name is an obvious pun on "hacky sack." Another creative idea is his bandana. Not only is it reminiscent of Bob Marley, but it's styled to look like a mango. His Flipdeck is just fascinating to me. He got a job at Powder Point, but all he does is goof off and nobody knows what his job is? And he somehow keeps his job? What if he's lying about having a job? That's a bigger mystery than Ninjoy's identity, and that's saying a lot considering all of the fan theories. I also like his hair, and his Jamaican inspiration.) The next five customers are my top five favorite Flipline characters of all time. In alphabetical order, they include Allan, Koilee, Sarge Fan, Tohru, and Utah. I've added spaces for the suspense. Scroll down for number 5. 'Number 5: Tohru '(If I could, I would tie the next five customers for first place, because I love them that much. It took a lot of thinking, but I finally decided where they should go. Sadly, Tohru takes the number 5 spot. But that doesn't mean in any way that she's a bad customer. She's incredible, in fact. She pulls off the gamer girl stereotype better than Taylor pulls off the gamer guy stereotype. I will now finish this description by listing things that I like about Tohru: her Bakeria clean-up, her Cherry Blossom Festival outfit, her Halloween outfit and its reference to Super Mario Bros, the fact that she's an LP Gamer, and her love of snacks.) 'Number 4: Sarge Fan '(Here he is. I didn't think much of Sarge Fan when I played Pizzeria, but now that I'm older, I recognized how amazing of a character he is. His personality's kinda like Hacky Zak, for one. Secondly, the callback to Sarge was such a unique idea, even though it doesn't seem like much now. He's got a whole lot of fanart; all of which are amazing. I don't mean this in a sexual way, but I think he's kind of cute. I like Onionfest as a holiday, and it's funny how he changed his name to Sarge Fan legally. And his Halloween outfit is incredible. Luau LePunch is still my favorite boss, but Sarge Fan's definitely my favorite boss fan.) 'Number 3: Koilee '(Koilee is infamous for getting a lot of hate, just because of her popularity. That, and winning Papa's Next Chefs 2017, because she beat Perri in the championship. But seriously, she's too overhated. Koilee is so beautiful, and she's the best thing to come out of Papa's Sushiria. Her earthy and Japanese-inspired look fits in with Sakura Bay like a puzzle piece. Remember when I said that I had a thing for redheads when I placed Scarlett? Yeah... that's one of the main reasons she's up here. The koi fish design on her dress is the first (I think, correct me if I'm wrong) animal print on clothing for Flipline, and it looks great on her. Something else I should add is her personality. We've seen a glimpse of it in the PNC17 championship GIF, where she laughs at Perri. This was the best way to make her seem competitive, though, and I love her for it. Someone with such a natural design doesn't seem like they'd get angry easily. Now let me bring up Danganflipa... I haven't begun Danganflipa MM yet, but let me just say that I'm excited to write for Koilee. I have big plans for her.) 'Number 2: Allan '(I'll be honest. If it hadn't been for Danganflipa, Allan would be around the 30s and 40s. I enjoyed writing Allan, and he's my personal favorite male from my fanfic. Now let's stop talking about me, and start talking about the canon stuff, xP. Allan has one of the most interesting backstories out of the entire cast. He entered Oniontown as a boy with good nature, but he left as a rough 'n' tough bad boy. Another thing I love about Allan is the contrast in his different outfits. His normal outfit is mainly green, with some black and less white. His Style B is his hockey uniform; its major color is blue, with, again, some black and less white. The same thing goes for his Halloween outfit, except the main color is red. I don't know if this is intentional, but there's always more black than white in his outfit. Don't you think that that symbolizes his backstory? Innocent whiteness overtaken by cruel blackness? Genius. Allan is a masterpiece of a customer, and he deserves more love.) And... my favorite Flipline character of all time is... 'Number 1: Utah! '(That's right, Utah is my favorite Flipline character of all time. I loved her the moment I saw her, and she was unlocked with the mixable I'd order... cookie dough! Everything about Utah is so pretty and loveable. Her summery color scheme, her love for pink lemonade, her rope belt, her pigtails, all her fanart... if you don't love Utah, I don't know who you are honestly. I'm even not afraid to admit that Utah was my Flipline crush as a kid... and quite honestly, she still is. She lights up the restaurant every time she enters it, and she carries that aura of island life everywhere she goes. And Utah's name is unique, but it suits her perfectly. She's a tour guide who hikes and constantly leaves Calypso Island to check out Papa's restaurants. She loves trying new things, basically. And what better name than a place on earth to give to such an adventurous girl? I was ecstatic to see Utah become a chef for the Pastaria, and even though I was sad to see Utah lose to Willow in PNC13, Willow suits Frostfield better than Utah. The class and Italian culture of Portallini oddly suits Utah, and I'm finally glad that she became a chef. I can't really say anything else about Utah other than the fact that it's gonna take Flipline some real effort to create a better customer than Utah. She was my favorite when she was introduced, and she still is to this day. As for Danganflipa, I only found it fitting to give Utah a fun-loving personality, and a bittersweet sendoff. I'm thankful that she became a fan-favorite, but she wouldn't have been had Matt and Tony not created this wonderful character. Thank you, Matt and Tony, for creating such a spectacular cast of characters. Words can't express how grateful I am for you.) So, that's it. It took me six months, but I finally completed this list. Thanks for reading, and go have a blessed day! Speedo3539 out! Category:Blog posts